Twist of Events
by switchbladesandhairgrease
Summary: It was then in that moment that Pony realized he may never see Darry, Soda, or the gang again. From underneath him, he felt Johnny shaking. Pony readjusted himself, so his mouth was by his best friend's ear. "We'll be all right, Johnnycake. Don't you worry," he whispered.


**I'm pissed off right now, and due to that, this probably isn't my best piece of work. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. **

**When you get done reading, please review. It'll help get rid of my bad mood. Also, it would mean a lot if you checked out my other stories and reviewed those. :) For One in the Same, I'm trying to reach 100 reviews. I'd love it if you guys helped me reach that goal. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Outsiders**

* * *

_"Hop the three-fifteen freight to Windrixville," Dally instructed. "There's an old abandon church on Jay Mountain. There's a pump in back so don't worry about water. Buy a week's supply of food as soon as you get there - this morning, before the story gets out, and then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. I'll be up there as soon as I think it's clear . . ." _

Ponyboy sighed. That was three days ago. Three days ago, and Dally still wasn't here. Pony was about to die of boredome; Johnny probably was too.

"Got any fours?" Johnny asked, glancing at his best friend. The two of them resorted to playing Go Fish. _That's_ how bored they were. Pony shook his head and threw his cards down, causing an already nervous Johnny to jump in shock.

"Johnny, I'm tired of playing cards. I'm bored here; I want to go home," Ponyboy cried, picking himself up off the ground. He wandered aimlessly around the dusty church, eventually stopping in front of a broken window.

"Dally will be here soon, Pony. We'll be back in Tulsa in no time," Johnny reassured. Pony shook his head and wiped the new coming tears.

"I want to go _now_," he sighed. "I miss my brother. I miss Two-Bit. Hell, I even miss Steve. I just want to go home." Johnny got up from the dusty floor and walked over to Ponyboy.

"I miss them too," Johnny spoke sadly. Both boys sat in silence; each of them thinking about how nice it would be to go back home.

That was until an extremely loud noise filled the silent atmosphere around them.

Johnny and Pony looked at each. Confusion was evident across each of their face. Ponyboy pulled away from the window and headed towards the door. Johnny followed after him, yelling that Dallas said to stay hidden.

Pony ignored him and maneuvered his way to the front of the church. Johnny stood on the back steps and watched his friend. Panic coursed through his veins when he saw Ponyboy's eyes widen, and his jaw drop.

"Johnny, we have to get underneath the church immediately," he screamed over what sounded like a freight train. Johnny hopped off the concrete and ran to his friend. Once he realized what was going on, he wanted to cry.

A tornado was heading towards the church.

Pony grabbed Johnny's sleeve and pulled him to where he had hidden a couple days previous to this one. Johnny stumbled over the grass, but both boys eventually reached the haven.

Johnny led his younger friend to the farthest corner.

The two leaned against the dirt wall and curled up to each other. Pony had his arms wrapped around Johnny, and vice versa.

The whirling noise of the wind grew louder, signaling that the tornado was approaching the church.

It was then in that moment that Pony realized he may never see Darry, Soda, or the gang again.

From underneath him, he felt Johnny shaking. Pony readjusted himself, so his mouth was by his best friend's ear.

"We'll be all right, Johnnycake. Don't you worry," he whispered.

Johnny whimpered in response.

The tornado tore over the church. Ponyboy tightened his grip around Johnny and squeezed his eyes shut.

_"I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home,"_ he repeated to himself silently. The noise of the freight train began to quiet down until Windrixville was absolutely silent.

The two teenagers pulled away from the other and slowly stood up. Outside, they could see debris from the church.

The two glanced at each other before heading back to the destroyed world around them.

Pony paid no mind to the destroyed church; instead, he watched the tornado spin off into the East.

Johnny wandered around the land, surveying the damage. A saddened sigh escaped his lips.

"I sure hope no one was hurt," he said, staring at the destroyed church. Pony turned and looked at him.

"Now where are we going to hide out at?" Ponyboy asked.

XxXxXxX

After several failed attempts to get Dallas to share where Ponyboy and Johnny were, the remaining members of the gang gathered around the television.

Mickey had just ended, so Darry made Two-Bit change the channel to the news.

The gang all whined.

Darry merely ignored them, and once the picture switched over, Darry stared in fascination.

It was a little town that had been destroyed.

". . . . Just fifteen minutes ago, an EF - 4 tornado tore through the small town of Windrixville . . . ." the reporter announced. Dally's head snapped up quickly.

"Holy shit," he said breathlessly. Soda heard him and turned to face the older teen.

"What's wrong, Dallas?" Sodapop asked curiously. He opened his mouth to respond until everyone turned to look at him. Instead, Dally hesitated.

"Well . . ."

"Spit it out!" Darry interrupted. Dallas sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ponyboy and Johnny are in Windrixville," he said in an emotionless tone.

XxXxXxX

Pony and Johnny sat around the rubble. The sun was starting to set, and they still had no idea where they were going to sleep at that night.

Johnny rested his chin in his hands and looked out towards the dirt road. He noticed an old beat up truck racing towards them. He nudged Ponyboy and pointed. Pony watched the truck race up.

As soon as the boys recognized the gang, they felt relief and excitement. Soda hopped out of the truck quickly and ran to Ponyboy, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Johnny watched the reunion and couldn't help but feel jealous. He wished someone would be relieved to see him.

He nearly fell to the ground when someone put him in an unexpected headlock. Johnny struggled and managed to squirm his way out of it. He looked at his torturer and saw Dallas smirking back at him. Johnny felt a smile tug at his lips.

"It's great to see ya again, Dal," he said happily. Dallas ruffled his ungreased hair and chuckled.

"It's great to see you too, Johnnycake," Dally answered.

Soda and Pony pulled away from each other, and then the gang piled back into the truck to begin the long journey back to Tulsa.

None of them care, though, as long as Ponyboy and Johnny were safe again.

* * *

**review loves. :)**


End file.
